


The Bubble of your Embrace

by thistreasurehunter



Category: Bad Samaritan (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Smut, healthy relationship, past trauma, romantic, romantic smut, shifting pov, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: "[...] As he lay, splayed and vulnerable in your arms, Sean sighed deeply, “You know, some men would feel emasculated in this position. They probably think they’re the ones who should be doing this for their girlfriend, never the other way around. Male egos at their most fragile.”“Umm,” you smiled, running your un-lubed hand teasingly up and down the inside of Sean’s thigh. “Poor fragile them.”“Yeah,” Sean sighed, closing his eyes luxuriously. “They have no idea how amazing it feels to just lie back and take a good fingering.” [...]"Or: The reader joins Sean in the bath and things get a little frisky.
Relationships: Sean Falco/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bad Samaritan characters or settings.

Sean let out a deep sigh as he sank down into the steaming hot water.

He’d never really been a bath person before he’d met his girlfriend. But’s he’s happy to admit that he’s been converted. The first time he’d come home to find her neck deep in a floral scented bubble bath he’d raised an eyebrow at his lovely, slippery, bubble-soaked girl. She had just rolled her eyes and gently told him to get in. So Sean had. And she had done a pretty thorough job of persuading him that, actually, bubble baths were great. And now Sean was a convert for life.

Laying back, Sean smiled at the memory, and also a few other bubbly fun moments they’d shared since then. He sighed deeply and let himself sink further into the deliciously hot water, his muscles unwinding; the heat, and the steam, and the bubbles erasing the stresses of the day.

Blinking his eyes open, he looked around the little bathroom they shared. His gaze falling on the mirror over the sink, he noticed that the steam from his bath had once again revealed the scrawled message from a couple of mornings ago, that his beautiful girl had left him in the condensation. She had used the bathroom first and then wandering out into the kitchen to make them some breakfast while Sean jumped in the shower after her. As Sean stepped out of the shower stall, wrapping a towel around his waist, his normally tightly curled, dark hair plastered flat to his neck with the weight of the water, he noticed the declaration she has written with her fingertip in the corner of the steamed-up mirror: her initials next to his inside a heart. Such a small thing, but it made Sean’s stomach flip over all the same.

Still damp from the shower and with only the towel around his waist, Sean had walked straight into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind as she stood at the counter buttering toast. With a wink, she’d joked about how he was getting her all wet. But then she’d turned in his arms and allowed Sean to pull her further into his embrace, holding her as close as possible in a silent declaration of joy and thanks and love. And she had just wrapped her arms around him and held on. Because she just knew. Knew that in moments like this, Sean was simply overcome with the knowledge that _this_ was actually his life now. That he was happy, that he’d survived, that he could wake up to the simple pleasure of a love note from his girlfriend. That he could cuddle her in their kitchen, _their kitchen._ That after puttering around making breakfast, Sean could take her out somewhere and wander down the street holding her hand, without that fear of being watched. Of being hunted. She knew that in moments like this, Sean was overcome with the feeling that his whole life was the most unbelievable privilege. So she just held on, held tighter, loved harder. And standing there, they both just silently sent thanks to the universe for the other. And as their lips finally met, they both vowed again to never take this life for granted and to enjoy every single moment they had to live it. Together.

Now, seeing the shadow of that message again, Sean felt a familiar thrill run through his veins and a soft warm glow start somewhere in his chest.

It was then that Sean heard the front door open and a familiar voice call out from the hall, “Hey, I’m home!”


	2. Chapter 2

Letting yourself into the flat, you called out to your boyfriend and threw your keys in the bowl.

“In here,” you heard Sean reply.

You slipped your shoes off and padded down the hall in the direction of his voice.

Tapping lightly on the bathroom door, you cracked it open and peered in. Seeing Sean languidly stretched out in the tub, hair streaming and a soft, blissed out expression on his face, you broke into a grin and came fully into the room.

“What a scene to come home to,” you smiled warmly.

Sean hummed and lifted his chin up in wordless invitation. Like a call and response, you stepped forwards and bent over to place a kiss on his lips. You went to pull back, but Sean pushed a damp hand into the hair behind your ear and pulled you back down for another, opening his mouth slightly and slowly running his tongue against your bottom lip. When he broke the kiss, he kept your faces close together, so when he spoke, the movement of his mouth gently brushed the sensitive skin of your lips. “Welcome home, darling,” he breathed out, nuzzling your noses together and you gave an involuntary little shiver.

“Yep,” you swallowed thickly, “definitely getting in now.”

Sean huffed a laugh and stole one last kiss, before letting you stand to strip out of your clothes.

Sean watched you appreciatively as you undressed. You gave a coy little wink as you let the shirt – one of Sean’s you’d borrowed – slowly fall from your shoulders and then wiggled out of your jeans with little rolls of your hips. As you removed your underwear, you saw Sean’s eyes darken and his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard.

Sean grinned wolfishly as your stepped forwards, pushing himself backwards in the tub slightly, making room for you between his spread legs.

“Nu-uh,” you shook your head playfully. “Scoot forwards, I’m going to be the big spoon.” Sean quirked his head, eyebrows raising, but did as requested and moved forwards to allow you to get in behind him. After a bit of splashing and rearranging of limbs, you were finally in place.

“Not the most elegant of manoeuvres,” you laughed, encouraging Sean to lay back against your chest, “but definitely worth it!” You nuzzled your nose into the space behind Sean’s ear, encircling one arm around his chest and running the other hand down the length of his arm to entwine your fingers with his. You let out a happy hum, then paused.

“Why are you so tense?” you asked.

“Oh,” Sean said sheepishly. “I don’t want to lean back against you too hard. I’m too heavy, I might hurt you.”

Your heart clenched. This man – this beautiful, wonderful, considerate man – was holding himself stiffly in the bracket between your legs, in the bath he’d run for himself which you’d hijacked, because he didn’t want to hurt you. You sighed, kissed the strip of neck closest to your lips and held Sean tighter.

“Just lay back, sweetie-pie,” you murmured into his neck. “You’re not _too heavy_. Also, I’m not a porcelain doll, you won’t break me. I mean,” you smiled mischievously tracing your lips over the shell of Sean’s ear, “I think our activities in the bedroom have more than proved that. You and I both know that I can take a pounding.”

You heard Sean snort a laugh and then, tentatively, he relaxed back against your chest. You both sighed in contentment, Sean absently playing with your hand.

After a beat, Sean said quietly, “You’re just so, _little_ though.” He reverently wrapped his large hand around your delicate wrist. “So fragile.”

You let out a breath. You knew what he was thinking about and hugged him tighter to you, squeezing your legs around him.

“But I know I’m safe with you, Sean,” you murmured into his neck.

And even though you couldn’t see it, you felt him smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

You both grew quiet, just basking in the moment and sinking further into the embrace.

After a few minutes, Sean heard the gentle click of a bottle top, then your fingers worked their way into his hair, spreading shampoo and massaging his scalp sensuously. Sean groaned and melted under your gentle touch. You focused on the pressure points around Sean’s temples and the delicate space at the base of his skull and behind his ears, keeping massaging long after the shampoo had been thoroughly worked through his damp curls.

As he lay back in your arms, Sean felt a familiar feeling start up low in his stomach and a pressure beginning to build between his legs. Sighing deeply, he allowed himself to further succumb to the feeling of your fingers pressing and gently working their way through his hair, letting his arousal build slowly. After a time, you gently encouraged Sean to tilt his head back and you used the glass from the sink to carefully rinse away the suds, his usually stubbornly curly hair plastered flat to his neck from the water.

“Thank you,” Sean murmured, and you just kissed his smooth, lightly freckled shoulder in response.

As he lay there, Sean felt your lips press into the hollow at the base of his throat, then slowly start to make their way up the line of his neck. Sean sighed and tiled his head back, giving you more access. You slowly kissed up the column of Sean’s neck, scraping your teeth over a particularly sensitive spot and sucking lightly at another, although making sure not to leave a mark. You nibbled lightly at his earlobe, then licked a warm stripe up the crease behind Sean’s ear and finally turned your head to nose into Sean’s hair.

As you focused the attention of your mouth on Sean’s neck, Sean felt a flutter in his lower abdomen and the pressure in his groin increased. He felt himself growing hard, a low thrum starting to pulse between his legs. He shifted his hips, letting his legs fall open wider.

“Have I mentioned recently that I think you’re wonderful?” Sean sighed dreamily.

Smiling against his neck, you slipped your hands under Sean’s arms and stroked down his chest, circling a nipple with your finger lightly, before swiping over the hardened nub. Sean breathed deeply and you pinched lightly, then switched to the other side to repeat the action.

“You might have mentioned it,” you replied lightly, “once or twice.”

You let your hand sink further, dipping below the level of the water and tracing down over Sean’s taut muscles.

“Funny you should mention it now, though,” you teased, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

Sean opened his mouth to reply, but you chose that moment to dip your finger into the hollow of his belly button. Sean let out an involuntary little noise and twitched in your arms. You grinned and repeated the action.

As you slowly circled your finger in the little hollow, Sean felt unexpected sparks of pleasure jolt through him, as though there was a direct line connecting his belly button to his cock. His toes curled and he felt his cock twitch. You gently vibrated your finger inside the little hollow and Sean let out an uninhibited groan, his back arching slightly.

You removed your finger and Sean settled back against the soft, warm mounds of your breasts, feeling the gentle press of your hardened nipples.

Finally, you let your hand drop further and raked your fingers through the coarse hair at the base of Sean’s cock. You slid a fingertip up the silky-smooth skin of his shaft, following the ridge of a vein, then swiped your thumb over the head, teasing the small slit.

Sean groaned and shifted his hips eagerly, desperate for more. You smiled and gently took Sean’s earlobe between your teeth. Finally, you wrapped your hand around Sean’s thick length and, just as you began to pull, you started sucking.

Sean keened. He leaned back further against your chest and fought the urge to push his hips up into your fist as you worked his length with deliciously long pulls, while the other hand continued to stroke over his chest and tweak his nipples.

You enjoyed the feel of the solid, warm hardness of Sean in your hand and the small panting sounds he was making. You found Sean’s preferred rhythm – a steady pull and squeeze which you knew would drive him crazy, but which wouldn’t be enough to tip him over the edge just yet – and continued to jerk him slowly, letting the pressure build.

You turned your head and looked at Sean in profile, taking the opportunity to appreciate his beauty: his straight nose, soft lips, the square line of his jaw, the soft fan of dark eyelashes against his cheeks. You gave your next upward stroke an extra twist over the head of Sean’s cock and watched happily as Sean’s face scrunched in pleasure, a flash of teeth appearing as he bit his bottom lip and a pink flush appearing high on his cheeks. As your fist came up again, you repeated the twist of your wrist, adding a flick of your thumb over the tip. Sean groaned, his slippery fingers grasping onto the smooth porcelain edge of the tub. You kissed Sean’s neck soothingly, then gently scraped your teeth across the skin eliciting a hum of pleasure from Sean. You increased the pace of your hand slightly and Sean’s chest rose and fell rapidly, his hips twitched, his thighs tensed, and he finally began bucking his hips and fucking up into your hand.

You let your other hand drop to Sean’s leg, feeling the soft tickle of hair before running it up the inside of Sean’s thigh, making him squirm. You took Sean’s balls in your hand and rolled them gently. Sean’s breath hitched. You rolled Sean’s balls again, then tugged slightly. “Oh, yes,” Sean stuttered. You pressed your lips together in a suppressed smile and let your hand wander down further. With one fingertip, you gently circled Sean’s sensitive, furled hole. Sean made a strangled little sound in his throat and you circled around the rim again and then placed the pad of your fingertip directly over Sean’s entrance. You didn’t try to push in, just rubbed ever so gently forwards and backwards. Sean made another choked gasp, his knuckles white where his hands grasped the edge of the tub. When you felt Sean beginning to push back, trying to bear down on your finger, you removed your hand.

Sean whined at the loss of contact, but before he could work his lips around a response, he became aware of you blindly reaching through the assorted bottles on the side of the bath. Grabbing the right one, you removed your hand from Sean’s cock just long enough to squeeze some of the waterproof lube onto your fingers and spread it around. Then your hand was back on Sean’s leg encouraging him to hook the left one over your leg and lifting the right one to dangle over the side of the tub. You bent your own leg and used it to support the back of Sean’s thigh, preventing him from slipping down the tub and helping keep him spread open for you.

As he lay, splayed and vulnerable in your arms, Sean sighed deeply, “You know, some men would feel emasculated in this position. They probably think they’re the ones who should be doing this for their girlfriend, never the other way around. Male egos at their most fragile.”

“Umm,” you smiled, running your un-lubed hand teasingly up and down the inside of Sean’s thigh. “Poor fragile them.”

“Yeah,” Sean sighed, closing his eyes luxuriously. “They have _no idea_ how amazing it feels to just lie back and take a good fingering.”

“Whereas you and I both know that it’s just about one of the best feelings in the world,” you grinned. “Poor _unfingered_ them,” you added.

Sean huffed a laugh and turned his face towards you, Your lips met in sweet, off-centred kiss. Keeping your lips close to Sean’s, you brought one hand down to resume your steady pull on Sean’s cock and snaked the lube covered hand down between Sean’s legs and circled Sean’s hole once, before gently easing one finger inside.

Sean sucked in a sharp breath, then let it out in a slow moaning exhale which you felt stream across the sensitive skin of your lips.

As you gently began pumping your finger in and out, Sean twisted his head around, leaning back and resting it on your shoulder again. He lay - spread and splayed - in the bracket of your body and focused on the sensations. The feeling of your finger inside him was simply delicious, a sensation Sean knew he would never tire of. He relished the feeling of letting you inside his body, letting you touch him in a way nobody else ever had. He loved the pressure and the fullness and the intimacy. He even loved that swooping feeling he got in his stomach; the one that made he feel like he was about to go, but was really just his brain catching up with what was happening to his body. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of your finger inside him, of your hand on his cock, of laying here warm and wet and safe in the bubble of your loving embrace.

“You’re amazing,” he sighed happily, and you smiled and gently eased a second finger inside him, pumping and scissoring and then twisting _just right_.

“Fuuuuuuck!” Sean gasped, his hips bucking involuntarily, the warm water of the bath splashing against the side of the tub. You grinned into his neck and brushed your fingers against Sean’s prostate again, your other hand still working Sean’s length.

You tightened your grip on Sean’s shaft and increased the pace even more, keeping time with the push of your fingers inside him. You could feel the rapid rise and fall of Sean’s chest, and the urgent push of Sean hips, caught between wanting to fuck up into your fist and also grind down on your fingers.

And for a shining, golden second, everything was just _right_ with the world as you worked your boyfriend through this moment of bliss. You felt a ache start between your legs; an insistent urge to rub up against the man in your arms, but for the moment you ignored it and focused on Sean. In your growing desire, you felt your stomach flip-flop at the mewling, desperate sounds Sean began to make as you increased the speed of your fist and brushed repeatedly against the spot that made Sean’s breath hitch every single time.

Sean groaned deeply. His whole body thrummed with electricity as he lay splayed in your lap. His thoughts were clouded. He was so sensitive, so reactive, he felt like a highly strung ball of energy and sensation. His entire world had narrowed to the feeling of your hand on his cock and your fingers in his ass. The pressure was building again, the urgent throbbing between his legs encouraging him to push up into your fist. Sean twitched and tightened his fingers around your forearm. Sean’s stomach muscles clenched, his thighs twitched, and the pressure just kept building and building and it was so good, and so perfect, and suddenly…“Fuck,” he gasped, “Fuck, yes, I’m… I’m gonna…” And you moaned into his neck, “Cum for me, Sean.” And suddenly a hook behind Sean’s navel twisted sharply and he was tensing, his stomach muscles tightening, thighs straining, breath catching. And with a cresting throb of urgency, he was crashing and gasping and trembling and rhythmically clenching around your fingers, pulsing and releasing into the warm water.

You slowed your hands and ever so gently, eased your fingers out of Sean’s body. Sean twitched slightly at the over-stimulation, but you ran a damp hand over his lower stomach soothingly and kissed just below his ear.

Sean’s muscles felt weak and fuzzy in the afterglow, his body limp and only remaining propped up in the tub by your firm hold. He turned his head, blindly searching for your lips. You closed the space and you both melted into the sweet press of your lips. The tenderest of touches. You parted and you helped Sean untangle his legs, once again holding Sean gently between the bracket of your legs. You stroked one hand soothingly over Sean’s bicep and then brought it up to his forehead to push the slightly damp hair out of Sean’s eyes.

Sean smiled, closed his eyes, and hummed in satisfied pleasure, and you could feel the vibrations reverberating through Sean’s back and into your chest. You continued running your hands comfortingly over Sean’s face, his arms, through his hair. Sean sighed again.

“Hey,” you said softly in his ear. “Don’t go to sleep on me.”

“Mmm,” Sean groaned.

“Come on, soldier, open your eyes. We need to get you out now.”

“Just five more minutes,” Sean mumbled and you smiled fondly.

“Okay,” you agreed. “But only five minutes, this water is starting to get cool and I doubt we want to just hang out in a cold bath of your cum.”

Sean grimaced and opened his eyes to peer at you. “Eugh, way to break the moment babe! That sounds disgusting.”

You grinned and booped him on the nose with one slightly pruned finger, your eyes twinkling. “It’s positively filthy and you love it.”

Sean rolled his eyes fondly. But as he looked at you his heart clenched and he was suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of affection. He leaned forwards and kissed you again, a firm press of slightly parted lips.

When you parted, you looked back at him quizzically.

He just shrugged and answered the unspoken question. “Out of all the things I could have become addicted to, you are by far the most intoxicating. And the only one I never want to quit, or get clean from.” He paused and looked into your kind, sincere, eyes. He let one corner of his mouth quirk up in a small smile and added simply, “with you… well, with you, I want to be filthy forever.” He paused, then gave you a cheeky grin. “Now come and on let’s get out,” he said decisively. “I think it’s about time you sat on my face.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing both F/M and also reader insert - so comments and feedback would be very much appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr is [@thisisarobertsheehanblog](https://thisisarobertsheehanblog.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm considering writing more fics based on Robert Sheehan's characters, so I'd love to know if this is something you'd be interested in reading. Also, please feel free to throw a suggestion my way! I write everything from pure fluff to explicit smut. 
> 
> Comments/asks can be submitted [here](https://thisisarobertsheehanblog.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💚


End file.
